Angel's Punishment
by leon101
Summary: Fluttershy punishes Angel with her gas...


Fluttershy is outside her cottage tending to all of her animal friends by giving them their daily supply of food, water and cleaning up around their living spaces. Angel kicks one of the bunnies off to the side and steals his food giving him the raspberry. Fluttershy notices and gasps.

"Angel bunny! That wasn't very nice of you to steal that other poor bunny's food. Now go and apologize," The, usually timid, yellow Pegasus commands.

Angel goes up to the brown bunny looking sympathetic, but just as the other bunny is about to accept his apology Angel turns back on Fluttershy's command and gives the brown bunny another wallop giving him a not on the head. Angel laughs and gives the brown bunny another raspberry. He really is in a sordid mood. Fluttershy shakes her head and taps her hoof.

"Angel! If you are going to act mean to the other bunnies I'm afraid I'll have to give you some stern punishment," she frowns and then an idea pops into her head and she grins, "I know just how to punish you."

Angel becomes worried at Fluttershy's words and hops off to hide from his upset mistress.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy is in her kitchen fixing up a large meal for herself to help dish out some gassy punishment to Angel. She is making her favorite bowl of salad consisting of broccoli, cabbage, onions and tomatoes with hot melted cheese drizzled over it and sprinkled with dabs of salt and pepper.

She grabs a pair of tongs with her mouth and tosses the veggies about in the bowl then while humming to her self grabs a ladle full of hot melted cheese and drizzles it over the veggies. Finally, she shakes some salt and pepper onto her salad and smiles. Her meal is complete and is held in a pot made to serve large families. But this salad is all for her.

She sits the pot down on the dinner table and digs in.

Thirty minutes later...

She tips the bowl above her mouth and lets the last of the melted cheese slide down and into her mouth and sighs in satisfaction.

"Mmm, that should do the trick nicely," She gently pats her bloated belly, "Now to find that naughty bunny and give him his punishment. I bet he'll never even think twice about messing with the other poor bunnies," she clops her hooves together and smiles heading off to find that troublesome white bunny of hers'.

To get as far away from his mistress as possible, Angel had scurried off into the Everfree Forest and taken refuge amongst the bushes. He let out a sigh and rested. Soon he heard the sound of hoofprints and a voice calling out to him.

"Angel! Where are you! Momma's worried sick about you! Please come home!" Fluttershy put on her most convincing sound of worry.

And it worked as Angel smiled thinking she had calmed down from before and hopped over to her. Fluttershy smiled and picked up Angel hugging him closely.

"I was so worried about you, Angel! Don't you go hopping off like that again... Oh," she grinned, "And I'm still punishing you for your behavior before."

Angel gulped wishing he hadn't come back to her so soon now. He whined to be let go as she headed back home to her quaint cottage. Her belly letting out gassy rumbles on the way.

She lied Angel down on the cold hard wooden floor of her cottage and sat her big yellowy butt down on him smooshing him underneath. He pleaded to her to let him go.

"Now, now, Angel. I said I'm going to punish you and that's what I'm going to do," Fluttershy stated in absolute.

She let her full weight press down on Angel blocking out any oxygen from getting into his lungs. His face began turning blue as he delved closer and closer to becoming unconscious. Finally, at the last moment, she lifted up for a moment to let him breath. He angrily spout out curse words in his bunny tongue to her.

"Angel! Well, I decided if you are going to act nasty then I'll have to give you a nasty punishment," Fluttershy said, Angel not understanding what she meant by nasty punishment.

However, what she meant by it became disgustingly clear to him when she let a fresh batch of warm bubbly gas flow out of her rear like boiling water soaking into his fur.

"That was a nice one... ah... I feel a bit better from letting that one go," she groaned and rubbed her belly which had deflated a tad bit, but not enough.

Angel cried and jerked his body around. The smell of digested veggies burning at his tiny nostrils. He slapped his paws against the floor and wildly tried his best to squeeze out from underneath her big bum and crawl away to safety, but she is simply too heavy for the little bunny to escape his smelly predicament.

"Oohh..." Fluttershy moaned as her puckered stink hole pulsated and pushes against Angel, she changed positions lying on her back and holding his tiny nose firmly pressed against her hole with her hind legs. She gave a push and blew out a puff of gas, "Ung...!" with another push she squeezed out more gas that rose in pitch and sounded like a whistle before dying down to the tone of a tuba and sputtering out. Angel twitched and turned his head trying to avoid smelling the strong rancid stench of onion and tomato.

"Phew! That one really stunk!" Fluttershy couldn't help but fan her hoof in front of her nose to try and get the smell away from her.

She pulled angel closer together with her hind hooves his nose shoving into her gas hole the horrid smell still lingering and just eating away at his senses. He thought he might pass out or puke. Or puke than pass out. But one of them were sure to happen. His vision got blurry as his oxygen began to be deprived from him.

Her belly had deflated quite a bit but some gas remained and it's time to rid it all from her system. Fluttershy placed her gas hole in front of the passed out bunny's open mouth and gave her belly a stern push, "Nngghhhh!" Soon gas began seeping out slowly silently before ratcheting up in speed and blowing out in a loud hiss and than rumbling out like thunder, albeit slightly muffled from being discharged into Angel's mouth. Angel awoke from the taste stinging his tongue and began flailing his little paws wanting the torment to stop. Fluttershy continued clenching and shutting her eyes tighter as she kept blowing torrent after torrent of rotten gas down the gagging bunny's throat.

"AAahhhh!" She lifted up one of her hind legs high as she gave one last little push and popped out a small thick cloud of gas. Her belly had became deflated entirely to its' normal state. All of her gas had finally been let out in one last session. She relaxed and let her grip go of Angel who flopped to the ground disgusted and barely awake.

"Now, Angel," Fluttershy began in her sweet docile voice, "you'll never misbehave like that again, will you?"

Angel let out a raspy weak little squeak. He would never EVER do anything to upset his mistress again for as long as he lived. So help him, Celestia.


End file.
